


how we got here

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: “Yamaguchi?” The voice comes from behind and when he turns around, he can’t believe his eyes. It’s Kageyama. “It’s a surprise meeting you here, are you waiting for someone?”Yamaguchi looks at him and notices the volleyball pin on his necktie. Oh boy, Kageyama is his blind date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantize/gifts).



> This is a little something I wrote after the idea of blind dating came to mind. Blind dating is a concept I really like, so I hope to explore it with other pairings sometime! Thanks to Tari for betaing~

“Yamaguchi?” The voice comes from behind and when he turns around, he can’t believe his eyes. It’s Kageyama. “It’s a surprise meeting you here, are you waiting for someone?”  
  
Yamaguchi looks at him and notices the volleyball pin on his necktie. Oh boy, Kageyama is his blind date.

“Hi,” Yamaguchi greets, trying to smile. Kageyama grins at him, but doesn’t make a move to sit down. It’s possible he hasn’t noticed the hand drawn volleyball sign Yamaguchi has laid out on the table. On a whim he whips it up. He screws his eyes shut as a defense mechanism, he just can’t watch this. He distinctly hears Kageyama gasp. He’s sure Kageyama is disappointed now. Yamaguchi cracks an eye open when he hears the scrape of the chair as Kageyama sits down.

“Well, this is definitely unexpected,” Kageyama starts, his demeanor now shyer than when he initially approached Yamaguchi. “But since we’re here already, let’s have fun, shall we?”

Yamaguchi lets out the relieved sigh he didn’t notice he had been holding and he nods, smiling more openly. A waiter approaches their table and they order food and drinks. When the waiter leaves, anxiety bubbles in Yamaguchi’s stomach and he looks everywhere but at Kageyama. The silence between them stretches and Yamaguchi almost panics, but Kageyama clears his throat to signal that he’s about to begin the conversation.

“I’m surprised you…” Kageyama starts, but he seems unsure on how to continue his sentence. “I mean, I didn’t know you dated men. You seemed crazy about girls, especially Yachi, back in high school.”

Yamaguchi lets out a self-conscious laugh.

“I—well, Yachi is really cute, don’t you think?” He muses, winking playfully at Kageyama, who cracks up at the gesture. “That aside, I’d say I go both ways? As long as I like the person, I don’t mind their gender.”  
  
Kageyama nods thoughtfully.  
  
“As for me, I’ve always been attracted to men, but I never noticed it was more than just friendship until just recently,” he admits, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Going to clubs and things like that isn’t really for me, that is why I thought of anonymous dating…” He trails off as the waiter places their drinks in front of them and nods his thanks before the waiter walks away. Yamaguchi takes a sip of his drink and gestures at Kageyama.

“And that’s how we got here!” he exclaims. Kageyama smiles and raises his drink, as if to toast for the occasion. Yamaguchi raises his drink in return. “You’ve changed, Kageyama. I’d say you look more comfortable with yourself than I’ve ever seen you.”  
  
Kageyama leans into the table, as if he’s sharing a secret. Yamaguchi mirrors the action, feeling strangely excited.

“I feel great, frankly. I was nervous about tonight, you know? Meeting a stranger, maybe someone I wouldn’t feel any chemistry or attraction towards, but I have to admit I’m glad it was you,” Kageyama says, matter-of-factly and the revelation catches Yamaguchi by surprise, heat crawling up his neck at the implications. Kageyama cocks his head to the side triumphantly.

“So there’s chemistry or attraction, then?” Yamaguchi teases and then pouts. “Or is it because I’m just a long time friend?” Kageyama laughs and leans back into the seat. His blue eyes pierce straight into Yamaguchi’s brown ones and Yamaguchi can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

“Time will tell,” Kageyama starts. “But you’re a very attractive man, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen comically in surprise. Kageyama grins at him and raises his glass to toast again and Yamaguchi follows, downing his entire drink in one gulp to hide his embarrassment.  
  
**  
  
Kageyama walks Yamaguchi to the doorway of his apartment, and it’s such a gentlemanly gesture that Yamaguchi wonders if perhaps he’s got ulterior motives. Kageyama's cheeks are tinted pink, but Yamaguchi can’t tell if it’s out of embarrassment or because he had too much to drink. His own skin feels heated, too, and he very decidedly blames it on the alcohol, not on the fact that Kageyama is giving him the most innocent-looking wicked smile—the man is a natural at being charming and Yamaguchi wants to know just what other _things_ Kageyama might be a natural at.  
  
“I had an amazing time, Yamaguchi,” Kageyama says in a husky tone that gives Yamaguchi goosebumps. “We should definitely do this again.”  
  
Kageyama leans close and smiles at him before closing the distance between them and brushing his lips against Yamaguchi’s. The moment is so quick that when Yamaguchi leans forward into the kiss the other man has already pulled away and he practically lands in Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama wraps his arms around Yamaguchi on reflex, trying to prevent him from falling. They both stand still, realizing that they’re pretty much hugging and then share a laugh at how silly they probably look, but neither of them lets go. Yamaguchi knows this is the moment where he’s got to take the initiative.

“W-would you like to come in?” He asks, looking up at Kageyama. Kageyama’s smile falters and he tenses up a little. He runs his hands down Yamaguchi’s arms before pulling away, and Yamaguchi knows what’s coming next. He tries to hold his smile in place, even though he’s disappointed.

“You have no idea…” Kageyama murmurs. “I’d love to come in next time, would that be okay?” He pulls Yamaguchi’s hand to his lips and kisses it.  
Yamaguchi knows it’s a cheesy move, but he can’t help his insides melting at something so cliché. His disappointment evaporates and he’s filled to the brim with a giddiness that gives him the courage to kiss Kageyama back.

“Next time,” He echoes as he presses his hand on Kageyama’s chin and kisses him goodnight.

When Kageyama leaves, Yamaguchi can’t help the growing excitement and expectations that ‘next time’ promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Join the YamaKage army!!


End file.
